macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
America
America first appears in The Rising. Angus MacGyver, Jack Dalton, Riley Davis, Wilt Bozer and all live in Los Angeles, California Season 1 * After arriving in San Francisco looking for the biological weapon, the team must make a mad dash to the San Carlos Airport. The Rising * Angus MacGyver is taken to Mexico City by Joaquin "El Noche" Sancola and his drug cartel, where he is beat for being a cop. Can Opener * The leader of a Mexican drug cartel, Joaquin "El Noche" Sancola, is kept in a prison in Texas. Mac is sent to the prison as a convict and must break El Noche out in order to find their hideout. Can Opener * When MacGyver comes face to face with Murdoc, an international assassin hired to kill him, Mac must defend both himself and Wilt Bozer in Los Angeles. Corkscrew * The team visits MacGyver and Bozer's hometown in Mission City, USA. They go to their old middle school, so MacGyver can give a talk to a class taught by his former science teacher, Arthur Ericson. They meet a young genius named Valerie Lawson who has much in common with MacGyver and who MacGyver and the team later need to rescue after she is kidnapped. Pliers * Mac and Jack head to Boston help Mac's close friend from M.I.T. Franklin Mallory after she fakes her own death to prevent someone from killing her in order to suppress her scientific research. Compass Season 2 * Murdoc drugs and kidnaps Angus MacGyver in Los Angeles, California. X-Ray + Penny * Jack Dalton returns to Texas for his high school reunion. However has to leave early and go to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma to find DARPA scientist Martin Korman. CO2 Sensor + Tree Branch * Mac and the rest of The Phoenix Foundation travel to Northern Virginia for the Korman Challenge CO2 Sensor + Tree Branch * The team heads to New Orleans to track down the con artist who is posing as the wife of “Duke Jacoby,” one of Jack’s old CIA aliases. Mardi Gras Beads + Chair * Mac and Jack drive to Indianapolis to exchange $10 million for Murdoc. Later all three try to escape Nicholas Helman in Beech Grove, Indiana and take a train through Kansas. Murdoc + Handcuffs * Mac lies to Murdoc telling him, he found his Dad living off the grid in Montana backwoods. Adding, it's not easy, since they barely know each other anymore, but they're making an effort to patch things up. Murdoc + Handcuffs * Mac and Bozer drive to Lone Tree, Colorado to investigates people with fake passports. Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle * Jack and Dawn head over to Lincoln, Nebraska to investigate people with fake passports. Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle Season 3 * Jack Dalton was in Washington, D.C, explaining to the Secretary of Defense why he stole some Russian weapons for an ex-dictator.. Guts + Fuel + Hope * Eileen Brennan was born to har father Conor Brennan and wife in Ohio. Revenge + Catacombs + Le Fantome Citizens Government Agents * Matilda Webber job Dani * * Patricia Thornton * Angus MacGyver * Nikki Carpenter * Sarah Adler * Riley Davis * Wilt Bozer * Allie Winthrop Civilians * Billy Colton * Diane Davis * Frank Colton * Harry MacGyver * Jesse Colton * Mama Colton * Murdoc References }} Category:Country Category:Location Category:Place Category:America Category:North America